


Just Friends with Benefits, Right?

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: Just a little something I wrote about Mary, her two boys, and Dean's friends with benefits... friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colour Me Surprised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537562) by [deanwinchcester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester). 



> this has not been beta read so if you catch any mistakes feel free to let me know.

Mary's eyes droop as she leans against John. Right now, sitting on their sofa next to her warm husband, she really wants to take Dean up on his offer and not wait up. 

But it's the first time Sam will be visiting since he left for college and Mary is excited to see both her babies. And they're bringing a friend, which is even better. 

The rumble of the Impala's engine a few minutes later is what startles both John and Mary back awake and they make their way to the front door just as the boys start pulling their bags out of the trunk. 

Sam is the first to come dashing over to his parents, leaving his bags for a grumbling Dean to pick up. 

After he's hugged both of them, Sam pulls his roommate forward. "Mom, Dad. You remember Cas, right?" 

"Of course we do, honey," Mary says, pulling Castiel in for a hug. "It's so lovely to see you again Castiel." 

She'd met Castiel only once when Sam was first moving into his dorm room. He looked like a good kid, not the kind who would try to get Sam into drugs or anything and Mary had heard nothing but good things about him since. 

Anyway, it was cold outside so she quickly ushered all four boys through the door and when Castiel yawned loudly, followed closely by Dean, she told all of them to get to bed immediately. 

"That'll be your room, Castiel." She points to the guest room to the left of the stairs. "There's an extra blanket in the cupboard if you get too cold." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Winchester." After a quick round of _good nights_ , he's off. 

"I'm going to go to bed too. I'm beat," Dean says, rolling his shoulders. He must've been driving all day. 

"You'll have to take down your blanket from the closet," she tells him, wondering if she should've done it herself as her son yawns again. 

"Come on, Mom," Dean says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "You know I'm bunking with Cas." 

He kisses her cheek, says goodnight to everyone, and heads to the guest room before anyone could get a word in. 

"Oh God." Sam looks mildly distraught as both his parents turn to him for an explanation. 

"They, uh, sometimessleeptogehter," he mumbles in a rush, after a beat of silence. 

"What?" 

"They sometimes... sleep together," Sam repeats, looking everywhere but at his parents. "Y'know, friends with benefits." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"You don't think they'll… you know," Mary asks, looking in the direction of their closed door. 

"Oh my god," she hears one of them mumble before both John and Sam disperse. 

But really, she'd rather not be the one cleaning the sheets if that _is_ the case. 

 

 

Mary had mostly forgotten about what Sam had said about Dean and Castiel's relationship by the next morning. 

Right now, she’s only half listening to Dean as he and John talk cars. That is, of course, until a sleep-rumpled Castiel exits the guest room.    

Dean cuts himself off with a "Morning sunshine" while Castiel makes his way into the kitchen. 

Mary notices how Castiel, after wishing everyone a good morning, goes straight to Dean. 

Dean, who'd already turned the coffee pot back on and had passed Castiel his own coffee. They were sharing Dean's mug, Mary realises, as Dean continues his conversation with John as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

She did think it was rather strange that Castiel was leaning against Dean like that and that Dean had one arm wrapped loosely around Castiel's shoulders. Is this how friends with benefits act nowadays? 

After that, Mary decides to start paying attention. 

It's amazing how much you see when you look for details. She sees the way Dean hooks his pinky with Castiel's as he and Sam give Castiel a tour of the Winchester home; she sees how often Dean's eyes linger on Castiel. Now that she thinks about it, it had been _Dean_ who had asked if Castiel could come with them to Lawrence, even though he was _Sam's_ roommate. 

But it is only after Mary finds out that Dean had let Castiel pick some of the music for their drive to Lawrence, that she suspects her son might like Castiel more than one normally likes a friend with whom they... casually sleep with. 

She can't just _ask_ Dean, at least not in front of Castiel. The problem is, however, that they're almost always together and she can never get Dean alone. 

It isn't until about a week later when Sam and Dean have finished showing Castiel all their favourite haunts in and about town that she manages to catch Dean alone. 

Sam has taken Castiel out somewhere; someplace Dean hadn’t been interested in going. Mary had momentarily forgotten that, even if Dean and Castiel slept together on occasion, Castiel was still Sam's friend first. 

Silently, she sits on the edge of the sofa, watching Dean as he and John watch a game of baseball on the television. 

"Can I help you, mom?" Dean asks after a few minutes of her staring. 

"How do you feel about Castiel?" Mary blurts out. She'd meant to be discreet with her interrogating, really. 

"What do you mean?" 

"This is an intervention," John supplies helpfully. 

"And you two have staged an intervention because...?" Dean asks, clearly not impressed. 

"Are you in love with Castiel?" Mary had planned what she was going to say and how she was going to be extremely subtle so as to not spook Dean but that plan had clearly gone down the drain. 

"Um, yeah," Dean answers hesitantly. 

"Well, what're you going to do about it?" 

"What?" 

"Are you ever going to tell Castiel that you love him?" 

"I don't think I-" 

"It's just that your father and I think you should ask him out on a date," Marry interrupts, wanting to get her part out. 

"Do you now?" 

"What your mother is trying to say is," John butts in, shooting Mary a small glare. Probably for not being inconspicuous. "If you do love him, we don't think it's healthy that you continue the whole friends with benefits thing, y'know." 

Mary could've applauded her husband in that moment but then Dean was recoiling in shock.   

"What do you mean-" Dean starts. "How do you know about that?" 

"Sam told us," Mary tells him. "But Dean-" 

She's interrupted by Sam and Castiel returning. 

Before anyone can say anything Dean is standing up and walking to Castiel, taking his hands in his and getting down on one knee. Castiel, for his part, looks a little alarmed. 

"Castiel Novak," Dean starts, sounding very serious. "Will you go on a date with me?" 

"Um." Castiel looks around at the others. "Right now?" 

"Yes. Because you see, I have been in love with you for months now and have decided that it is time you know about it." 

"I love you too Dean." Castiel pulls Dean up, looking highly amused. 

"I don't understand what's going on," Sam says, frozen in his spot at the front door. 

"Sam." Dean has a bright, falsely cheerful smile in place as he tugs Castiel forward. "Meet my boyfriend." 

" _What_? Since _when_?" 

"Wait. You didn't know?" Castiel asks. 

"All this time I thought you two were obliviously pining for each other..." Sam trails off, looking like he's re-evaluating everything in his life. 

"Surprise, surprise," Dean says sarcastically. "Anything to say for your outstanding observation skills, Sammy?" 

"Okay, that's enough boys," Mary admonishes before things can escalate. 

"I just can't believe all three of you thought we were anything _but_ together," Dean mutters, still holding Castiel's hands. 

Which reminds her... Isn't it her duty, as Dean's mother, to tell embarrassing stories? Turning to address Castiel, she says, "Did you when Dean when six he-" 

"No, Mom!" Dean groans, dragging Castiel out the front door. "Time for that date Cas." 

She loves her eldest boy dearly but she can't pass up the opportunity to make him blush as red as a paprika. 

Of course, when Sam brings home one Jessica Moore next year she gives him the same treatment. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find other stuff i've written [here on tumblr](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Colour Me Surprised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537562) by [deanwinchcester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester)




End file.
